metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Light
is the single-player Adventure Mode in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is the third Adventure Mode in the series, after the original Adventure Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee and The Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. World of Light is accessed from the Spirits menu in Ultimate, and was unveiled at the end of the November 1, 2018 Nintendo Direct. Saving fighters in this mode is one way to unlock them in the multiplayer modes of this game. Plot The story begins on a cliffside resembling the cliff overlooking the Isle of the Ancients at the end of The Subspace Emissary. Many of the fighters, including Samus, are seen on this cliff, observing a massive armada of Master Hands approaching them. Fox, Marth, Zelda and Pit speak briefly to consider a battle plan and reassure the fighters that they will win. Suddenly, all of the Master Hands are disintegrated and absorbed into a light being named Galeem. As the fighters prepare to attack, Shulk foresees that they will fall, and attempts to warn them to no avail. Galeem creates a black hole, which collapses and produces a thousand beams of light. The beams of light quickly approach the fighters and consume them all. Samus attempts to fire at the beams, but is overwhelmed by one. The beams transform the fighters into Puppet Fighters and consumes the entire galaxy, turning non-playable characters into Spirits. Kirby is the only fighter to survive the attack, thanks to the light-speed power of his Warp Star. After escaping the beams, Kirby crashes into a barren wasteland, inhabited by Spirits flying above it. Recovering, Kirby gazes out upon the World of Light, a vast landscape. In a dark room, a gold substance is shown pouring over Mario in his trophy form. The substance pours under the base of the trophy and creates a replica, which falls to the ground with a thud. A Spirit takes over the trophy, and Mario emerges as a Puppet Fighter. The camera zooms out, and shows the other fighters have suffered the same fate. Zero Suit Samus (who is likely amalgamated with Samus in this mode), Ridley and Dark Samus are not witnessed during the introduction cutscene, but it can be presumed that they were turned into Puppet Fighters as well. Zero Suit Samus is fought as a separate Puppet Fighter from Samus. Eventually, Kirby managed to save several of the fighters (namely, Mario, Marth, Mega Man, Sheik, Villager, Isabelle, Pichu, Pikachu, Simon, Wii Fit Trainer, Yoshi, Link, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Snake, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Princess Peach, Captain Falcon, Falco, Fox, Mr. Game and Watch, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Pit, and Bowser), with the assembled fighters also defeating the likes of Galleom, Giga Bowser (who had been Bowser transformed into such), and Rathalos before fighting Galeem. Unfortunately, it turned out that by defeating Galeem, they ended up allowing his darker counterpart Dharkon to take over, resulting in the World of Light becoming the World of Darkness. After recruiting more fighters in the dark realm as well as defeating Dharkon’s lieutenants (Ganon, Marx, and Dracula), they then fought Dharkon, resulting in the two evil deities entering a standoff, with the fighters deciding their next strategy. Depending on the player's choices, three endings can be unlocked: If the player via their actions ends up fighting Galeem only, Galeem will collapse with its Master Hands, with Dharkon spreading darkness again, with Mario passing out. If the player via their actions ends up fighting Darkhon only, Dharkon will collapse with its Crazy Hands, with Galeem repeating its actions in the beginning of the game. If the player via their actions ends up fighting both, the player will free Master Hand and Crazy Hand from their respective masters' control, with Master Hand in particular defeating several mockeries of the various fighters aligned with the various deities (blue for Galeem, red for Dharkon), causing the fighters to conquer them both and then fight them simultaneously. Then, the player, alongside two other partners of their choosing, ascend to the top and then fight the aforementioned mockeries, then fight revived versions of their lieutenants before confronting the deities in person. Afterwards, the gods and their armies collapse into the ocean, with the planet presumably being restored to normal as the spirits go through space in a funnel during the credits. Gallery File:SSBU World of Light Samus and fighters prepare for battle.png File:SSBU World of Light spirit monster attacks.png File:SSBU World of Light Samus fires at spirits.png File:SSBU World of Light Samus about to be overtaken.png File:SSBU World of Light corrupted characters.png|Samus (right) and the other characters turned into puppet fighters. Category:Game Modes Category:Super Smash Bros.